Asami's Revenge
by Yunaman
Summary: Asami gets revenge after Korra stole Mako from her


Asami's Revenge

Asami walked rather bored around the factory, workers all around her were standing around perfectly quiet. After her father was thrown in jail for being an equalist, she owned his Sato Mobile factory as was here for inspection. All of the factory superiors were lining up to kiss up, in some vain attempt to get more money or a promotion,  
but she ignored all of them and kept walking with a bored expression. She was now in the conference room, where all of the shareholdres and high ranking factory workers were discussing the new model Sato mobile they planned to release to the public. Asami just stared into the wall, seemingly unfased at all by the discussion.

''Um...Miss Sato? Are even paying attention? What do you think of the new model?''

''Uhh...It's good. Put into production as of tommorow.''

She then resumed staring at the wall. In reality, Asami was thinking about Mako and how that floosy Korra stole him from her. Then again, Korra wasn't entirely to blame,  
Mako was a douchebag too. He left her just when she lost everything indicating he was probably a gold digger. ''Nah, he couldn't be that much of a dick'' Asami thought.  
It was probably Korra who seduced him. Regardless, she wanted her Mako back.

After the confrence she was inspecting the sex toy part of the factory. Many workers were busy making Steam powered Sato dildos and rubber Sato condoms. But Asami ignored everything again. She was too busy thinking. However, looking at the obvious phallic shape of dildos gave her an idea.

''I think I know how to get revenge of Korra and get my Mako back.'' She said allowed.

THAT NIGHT

Korra and Mako were dressed in their finest high-class clothes. Asami had invited them for a gourmet dinner at the finest and most snobish restaurant in all of Republic City at such short notice, but then again she did say she wanted to tell them something very important at diner. So they couldn't refuse free food. Expensive food at that.

They scaned the restaurant looking for Asami and found her in the VIP table in the back of the place, far from the noise of the other tables. Asami was in a beatifull gliterring red dress and she had a rose corsage. She waved at them. Theywent there and sat opposite of Asami. Mako's hand was over Korra's shoulder lovingly. Asami frowned a little at the sight, but she ignored and started talking:

''Thank you for sparing some of your time to come here at such short notice.''

''Oh, I didn't have any problem getting ready.'' Mako said.

''Oh, yes you did.'' Korra lovingly replied and rubbed his nose against his own.

''Oh, no I didn't.''

''Oh, you did.''

''I did.'' Both strted to kiss passionately. Asami almost puked, but descretely hid it with a handkerchief over her mouth, since ladies never puke.

''By the way Asami, where's Bolin?'' Mako asked curiously.

''Bolin? Oh, I didn't invite him, since it doesn't consern him. This message is for you too.''

''Us. Intresting. What's the message?''

''Well...''Asami was interupted by the waiter serving delicious tomato cream soup. ''Eat up now, before the soup gets cold. We can talk after we eat.''

''Ok.'' Both Mako and Korra took a sip of the soop with their spoon. Asami looked at the curiously without tasting it.

''Why are you looking at us and not eating the soup?'' Korra asked. Her eyebrows made her look confused.

''Nothing. Nothing.''

Suddenly Mako and Korra felt something. ''I don't feel too well.'' Mako said. ''Me neither.'' Korra said and colapsed on the table, her head falling into the soup. Mako placed his hand on the table, desperately trying to keep himself awake, but he too fell unconcious. It turns out Asami had laced the soup with barbiturates. She laughed maniacally as she looked at the two sleeping benders on the table. The other people in the restayrant looked at her, but she angrily looked back at them and said: ''You better forget what you saw today or else?'' The people quickly looked back at the tables and started to eat nervously.

BACK AT THE FACTORY

Mako opened his eyes only to find himself chained to the wall along with Korra in one of the boiler rooms of Asami Sato's Sato mobile and sex toys factory. He turned towards Korra.

''Korra are you okay? Can you move?''

''Ugghh... It's knda hard, but I'll try to break us out with our bending.'' Korra tried. ''Wah. I can't do anything. I CAN'T BEND!''

''NEITHER CAN !'' Mako screamed.

''That's because those chains have been imbued with the remains of Amon's anti-bending technology.'' A disembodied voice said.

''Show yourself! WHoever you are.'' Mako yelled out.

''Oh. It's just me Asami.'' Asami came out of the shadows.

''But why Asami?'' Korra was perplexed.

''Oh! You know why. YOU STOLE MY MAKO. Now I'm gonna get revenge on both of you.''

''Why, you jealous bitch! I hope you d-'' Asami smacked Korra in the face with an electric glove. She almost fell unconcious.

''Now both of you are gonna went to what I felt when you dumped me for that water tribe harlot, Mako!'' A single tear droped across Asami's face. ''Come in boys.''

Suddenly a door opened and out of it emerged...the Gargoyles! There they were Goliath, Brooklyn, Hudson, Broadway, Lexingtnon and Bronx. They all had sinister faces on.

''Now do we get to do as you promised, mistress?'' Goliath inquired with voice of gentleman.

''Oh yes. And I'm gonna enjoy every momnet of it.'' Asami snickered.

Goliath aproached Mako and looked in his eyes. The purple gargoyle was completely naked, save for the gay leather thing he was wearing, his bodybuilder like physique bulding and his huge 9 inch gargoyle member was buldging and pulsating in Mako's face. He laughed slightly.

''No. Please, don't.'' But before Mako could finish the sentence he was interupted by the huge dick Goliath shoved in his mouth. Goliath forced Mako's head on his dick savoring the pathetic fire bender's moans and groans of anguish and embarassement as he got a blowjob. Korra looked in Horror.

''What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend, you whore you!? You'll pay!'' Korra screamed out furiously as per her personality.

''He's just getting what he deserves. Now you on the other hand aren't getting off that easily. NOW!'' Asami pointed at Korra. SUddenly, Korra was jumped by some Brooklyn and Bronx. Broklyn ripped parts of her shirt revealing her amazonian tits and started to gently suck on them. Bronx shoved bit off the part of her pants that were concealing her crotch and started to eagerly sniff her pheromone sented vagina.

''OH YEAH!'' Brooklyn moaned as he violently sucked on Korra's left tit, while he masaged her right. He got a violent boner, which pressed against his loincloth.  
Bronx in the mid time gently and quickly shoved his warm tongue in Korra eskimo scented vagina savoring the taste. Korra tried resisting, but all efort was in vain.

Meanwhile on the other side of the revenge rape Mako moaned like a complete whore as he took all 9 inches of Goliath's huge boner in his aching maw. He only got brief gasps for air, but those were quickly sealed off by purple meat rod. Hudson aproached Goliath. ''May I try this slut's mouth?''

''Sure.'' Golaithr responed and took his dick out of Mako's mouth. Hudson removed his loin cloth and stuck his melly old falccid dick in Mako's mouth. Mouth tried to resist as the smell of fermented smegma made him gag and almost vomit, but Hudson forced his mouth on his old dick. After shoving a few times, Goliath took over again and he started to violently face fuck Mako with short interuptions during which Hudson forced Mako to deepthroat all 5 inches of his small dick. Asami laughed at the torturous rape that was unfolding around her.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn kept sucking on Korra's tits and biting the niple, causing her great pain. He then took his left arm and strated to violently squeeze her clit. Korra screamed in pain and pleasure.

''Make her stop scremaing! She's killing my boner.'' Brooklyn complained.

Suddenly, Boradway came and shoved his fat nacho cheese and salsa covered dick into KOrra's mouth silencing her. Brooklyn then happily ontinued to play with her. Bronx was eating out Korra's pussy eagerly giving her pussy dog breath. Lexington put a spiky buttplug in her ass.

Meanwhile Mako wa s getting tired of all the dick he was receiving, but his fuckers were not. Hudson started to piss in Mako's mouth forcing him to swallow his smelly old rotten gargoyle piss. Mako gagged and started to spit out all of it all over the floor.

''Looks like this one doesn't want to cooperate.'' Goliath said and dragged Mako to the ground. He then took off his pants and started to violently ass rape him, while Mako screamed, but no help was coming.

Korra was too repositioned. She was now on all fours and Lexington removed to buttplug from her ass and put some dog pheromones there and went to Goliath where he removed his loin cloth and sat on Mako's dick to feel his erection, while Mako was getting fucked. Bronx started to smell Korra's asshole, savoring the feromones and getting hareder and harder. His dick was drippin precum. Suddenly he mounted her and started to fuck her hard. Korra moaned desperately, but only got mor chuckles from Asami.

Brooklyn layed under her and stuck his dick in her pussy, while Broadway forced his ass on her face and farted on it. Korra was forced to smell the gassy farts as her pussy and ass were being destroyed by the two horny gargoyls. Asami whipped her with a latex spiky whip.

''Why are you doing this Asami?'' She asked.

''All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't stolen my Mako. You deserev all of this Korra. My Mako just needs a little discipline. Muhhahahah!''

And Mako was getting discipline, oh boy was he? He was getting discipline in the form of one huge purple gargoyle dick in his ass and one yellow gargoyle ass all over his shamefull bonerized dick. Mako couldn't bear Korra to see him like this and also the stuff Korra wa sgetting through. Hudson was jerking off in the corner.

AFter 10 minites of fucking. They all came: Goliath in Mako's ass. Mako in lexingtnon. Lex because he was fucked hard by Mako, Hudson from the masturbation and Brooklyn and Bronx in Korra. Now they all changed positions.

Mako screamed in pian and moaned in pleasure as he was double ass penetrated, while being suspended in the air by Goliath and Hudson. His ass streched due to the two huge dicks (Hudson's dick was very wide) there. Bronx was pussy fucking Korra while standing on his hind legs, Brooklyn was violently titfucking her and Broadway was shiting in her face.  
A vibrator all full speed was lodged in her ass. Lexington was fucking himself with a dildo in the corner, while looking at the sex. Asami was snickering, while she thinkered with a machine.

''You know why I'm laughing, Korra?'' Asami rhetorically asked. ''Because I'm phonotaping this entire rape scen. Now all of republc city and the world will know what a slut'  
you are. Imagine what would Tenzin think of his sweet old daddy?''

''STOP IT!'' Korra screamed, but the putrid feces was getting in her eyelashes and forehead nose and face. She was very disgusted, but couldn't do anything. After he finished taking the dump, he started to rub his ass all over her face, wiping the shit all over her. Korra could barely hold back her puke. He then started to mouthfuck her brown shitty mouth and then came all over her face. Brooklyn also came form the tit fucking, the cum spreading all over her face and whitening the shit. AT that moment Goliath and Hudson also came in Mako's ass. Bronx came too.

''Now leave them to me, oh and clean up Korra. She's begining to smell up the place.'' Hudson and Broadway pissed all over Korra's face and then cleaned her with industrial wax and blasted her with water from a hose. They then left the two on the ground tired. Asami put on an 8 inch fire nation brand logoed strap on and started to fuck Mako with it.

''Like it? This what you get for cheating with that ugly whore Korra.'' Mako moaned as he took the strap on dildo in his frustrated ass. His was lying above Korra and his dick entered her pussy, which was held open with a special contraption. Her tits were held by an elaborate electromagnetic mechanism, which made them slap violently against each other. She had a gag on with a dick, which Mako was forced to suck. Asami occasionally put the starp on in Korra's ass, only to put it in Mako again. Both Mako and Korra were strangely aroused by this situation. ''Likw her unshaven dog cum filled pussy?!'' Asami yelled as she fucked him.

Meanwhile the gargoyles were so horny, they were fucking each other, while looking at the ensuing angry revenge rape. Goliath was fucking Hudson, who was fucking Brooklyn.  
Brooklyn's dick was being sucked by Braoway who was getting fucked by the vibrator. Brooklyn was jerking off Broadway and sucking lex's dick who was being fucking savgely and wildly by Bronx's lustfull animal desires.

After some time Mako came from being fucked in Korra pussy. All of the gargoyles came in each other too. Asami left Korra and Mako on the ground panting and tired.  
''I'm leaving now. You have for the next 48 hours. Fuck them as much as you wish. I have supplied you with enough cock rings and viagra.'' Asami gloated.

''ASAMI! WAKE UP!'' A voice yelled.

''What?''

''WAKE UP!''

Suddenly Asami woke up. She was in a hospital dressed in white hospital wear and her head hurt. It all must have been a jealousy induced dream. Korra, Mako and Bolin were all in the room and staring at her ''What hapened? My head hurts like a bitch.'' Asami asked, while gently masaging the part of her neocortex that hurt.

''You hit yourself on the head in a steam pipe in your factory, while you were daydreaming again. You gotta be more carefull.'' Bolin said, while eating chips.

''Yeah.'' Mako confrimed. He then started to make out passionately with Korra in front of hurt and incapable of moving or getting up from the bed Asami. Mako then removed part of Korra'sshirt and started to lick and suck on her tits. His mouth moved and masaged the entirety of the nipple. Korra moaned like a cheap whore.

''Hey not her guys!'' Blin said while eating his chips.

''Oh right! Asami's gotta recover. Meat ya soon! Bye.'' He said and the three left.

Asami stared at the door as they left. She then looked out of the window. There on the roof of the nearby bulding was Brooklyn. He winked at her and flew off.

''Soon.'' Asami said.

THE END?

DISCLAIMER:We Yunaman et al. here at Yunaman inc. must express that we do not condone on revenge fiction (be it rape or not), shipping and any of the drama that arise from these phenomena involving the Legend of Korra or any other piece of media. We must stress that our organisation shares a truly neutral point of view towards any of the acts depicted in this piece of fan literature and as such we neither condone nor abhore it. The preceding fanfic contained rape, revenge rape, drugging, bondage, latent anti-bending sentiments gargoyle rape, homosexual rape, mammary intercourse, scat, watersports, bukkake, double penetration, femdom and other such acts. Any similarities shared by this fic with any fic extant or extinct named ''Korra in the hood'' are purely coincidental and entierly fictitious. Viewer discretion is advised. This discalimer is the truth and nothing but the truth. Or is it? Johnny, what the hell are you doing? Stop typing before they f- 


End file.
